Membangunkan Jeno
by creamellow
Summary: Apa yang membuat Jaemin takut untuk membangunkan Jeno? [nomin];[JenoXJaemin];[nct dream]


Pagi ini schedule boyband NCT Dream kosong. Dan para anggota menggunakan waktu ini untuk bersantai ria. Terlihat dari Mark dan Haechan yang sedang bermain ps dengan Jisung sebagai komentator, Chenle yang mengajarkan hyungnya -Renjun- bermain piano, Jaemin yang sibuk bermain psp, dan yang terakhir Jeno yang sedang tidur.

Jaemin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentari bermain psp. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada hyung kesayangannya yang sedang bergelung diatas kasur-dibawah selimut. Ia ingin membangunkan hyungnya untuk menemaninya latihan dance, tetapi ia takut. Bukan takut karna Jeno akan memarahinya jika ia bangunkan, hyungnya itu jarang sekali marah. Bukan juga takut hyungnya akan menolak untuk menemaninya latihan, hyungnya pasti dengan senang hati selalu menemaninya. Jeno tidak pernah tidur se-lama ini, ia termasuk hyung yang rajin. Dan sebelumnya juga jadwal mereka banyak sekali, dan Jaemin yakin hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu sangat kelelahan. Sampai-sampai sudah jam 11 siang Jeno belum juga bangun.

Mark yang sedang bergantian dengan Jisung menengokkan kepalanya kearah manusia yang tengah duduk diatas sofa sambil melamun, dan Mark melemparkan bantal sofa tepat kemuka Jaemin, yang dengan langsung mendapat desisan tak suka dari bibir tipis milik Jaemin itu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Jaemin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sendu hyungnya yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"Jeno hyung,"

Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jeno kenapa?"

"Jeno hyung, tidak bangun-bangun~" Jaemin merengek pada hyungnya itu.

"Bangunkan saja," jawab Mark enteng diselingi dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Dengan segera pemuda imut itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak mau."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu tunggu saja ia bangun." Mark menganggkat kedua bahunya.

Jawaban hyung tertuanya itu membuat bibir pemuda imut itu makin mengerucut.

Ia bingung. Apa ia harus membangunkan hyungnya? Tapi kalau sesuatu terjadi bagaimana?

Ia tidak ingin membangunkan hyung kesayangannya itu. Tapi ia membutuhkan Jeno untuk menemaninya berlatih dance. Dan alasan lainnya adalah karna Jaemin merindukan hyung tampannya dan ingin bermanja-manja dengan hyungnya itu.

Uh, jika seperti ini biasanya Jaemin akan meminta bantuan dengan Taeyong hyung, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya. Tetapi Taeyong dan hyungnya yang lain sedang pulang kerumah asli mereka. Dan tak mungkin kan Jaemin menelpon hyungnya yang sedang melakukan 'Family time'.

Dan disaat Jaemin melihat kearah jam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00. Dan dengan tekat bulat-sebulat pipi Chenle, ia akan membangunkan hyung kesayangannya yang tampan nan rupawan. Ekhm.

Pemuda imut itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya dan berjalan dengan riang menuju kamar yang ditempati Jeno, yang membuat Mark-Haechan-Jisung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh temannya.

Jaemin melompat keatas ranjang yang membuat ranjang bergoyang, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengusik Jeno dalam tidurnya.

Jaemin menduduki pinggang hyungnya yang sedang tidur menyamping. Jeno yang merasa terganggu menggerakan badannya menjadi telentang. Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya (lagi) ketika ia gagal untuk membangunkan hyung kesayangannya. Jaemin pun menggelitikkan perut Jeno yang tetap saja membuat Jeno tak bergerak.

Tidak putus asa, Jaemin pun ikut memasuki selimut Jeno dan tidur menyamping kearah punggung kekasihnya. Kemudian ia menusukkan pipi Jeno yang tetap tidak direspon oleh sang empu.

"Hyung~"

Jaemin yang kesalpun mencubit hidung Jeno yang membuat Jeno kesulitan bernafas. Jeno pun memegang tangan Jaemin dan Jeno memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi berhadapan dengan kekasih imutnya yang membuat pipi Jaemin merona hebat.

Jaemin segera menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jeno. Jeno memeluk pinggang Jaemin dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Jaemin. Pemuda yang paling muda menggeliat sembari mendorong hyungnya untuk menjauh. Bukannya menjauh, Jeno makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih imutnya itu.

"Ish, hyung~ Temani aku latihan." Jaemin memasrahkan dirinya berada dipelukan sang hyung tersayang.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku lelah sekali." Hembusan nafas Jeno yang berada disekitar leher Jaemin membuat ia tergelitik.

Jaemin merasa ada sesuatu yang basah dilehernya.

"Ya! Hyung, lepas!" Jaemin yang tau itu bibir kekasihnya pun menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin merasakan leher _adikku_ ini." Jeno makin menjadi-jadi dengan leher Jaemin.

"Aa~ lepas hyung! Atau aku akan teriak." Ancaman Jaemin berhasil membuat Jeno menghentikan kegiatan 'usil'nya.

Jeno pun bangkit dengan muka masam dan diikuti Jaemin dengan senyuman lucu yang terpampang dimukanya. Jaemin mendorong tubuh Jeno menuju kamar mandi yang membuat Jeno malas.

"Ppalli hyung~" Pemuda yang lebih tua membalikkan badannya ketika ia sudah sampai didepan pintu dan _tersenyum._

"Kalau begitu, temani aku." Dan dengan segera Jeno menarik tubuh Jaemin dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Mereka masuk kamar mandi pada pukul 12.20 dan keluar pada 13.50. Mengagumkan.

Dan inilah yang membuat Jaemin takut untuk membangunkan Jeno.

Jeno yang mesum akibat Jaehyun hyungnya.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata Taeyong hyung untuk tidak menciptakan peluang bagi Jeno.

FIN

 _Iya. Aku cuma mau ngeluarin oneshot yang udah lama ngedekem di memo._

 _:D_

 _So, mind to review?_

 _Terimakasih!_


End file.
